


When We Discovered the World

by Hestarferi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I SWEAR I KNOW HOW TO FORMAT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT ON THIS WEBSITE WITH ITS WEIRDNESS, Please don't judge! Creative license!, Yda is from a world other than earth, Yda is the main character, Yda was reborn into a manga/anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestarferi/pseuds/Hestarferi
Summary: I died, and when I opened my eyes again, I found that I was reborn into my favorite anime: Fullmetal Alchemist. This is my second chance at life, my better chance, and you better believe I'm going to take it!





	1. My Name Is...

January 13th, 1899, Resembool

 

When life ended for me, it ended in a chorus of screams, people screaming my name, screaming my killer’s name, and just when a hush fell, darkness enveloped everything.

 

Not… the worst way to go, I suppose, at least it was quick.

 

A sharp pain shot through my ‘self’ and I jerked, falling from… _where ever_ I was, the ground of the shadowy realm rushing up to meet me.

 

My eyes opened, I hadn’t even realized they were closed, and I was blinded by the light.

 

“It’s a girl!” A woman declared, far too close, like she was yelling in my ear.

 

I flinched back. What? ‘It’s a girl’? A hospital, then. But… why the hell would I be anywhere near the maternity ward?

 

“Come on, Trisha! It seems I was right, you’re having twins… you need to stay awake! Sarah, come take her.” The woman spoke again. Then I was _handed over to someone_ . And everything just _clicked_ into place.

 

Oh. I’ve been reborn. With… most(?) of my memories intact. Lovely. Well, I took dying fairly okay, this should be a piece of cake.

 

It also explained why I was so _cold!_ Someone swaddle me already, for the love of the Mother!

 

I didn’t really stop my infant body from whining, hells, adult me felt like whining, but I absolutely refused to bawl like an infant. Even if I physically was one.

 

The world finally dimmed enough for my sight to come back, if only a little, and my vision was filled with a strangely familiar woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

“Hush, little sweet. Just let me clean you off, I’m almost done, I know it’s so cold!” Sarah cooed softly at me as she rubbed me roughly with a scratchy cloth.

 

I stopped whining because the friction warmed me, not because her cooing soothed me!

 

But, I was thankful because in short order I was clean and warm, wrapped almost too tight in a soft blanket. I’ll admit that I was _not_ looking forward to the whole growing up nonsense, but this was alright.

 

“Push now, Trisha!” The woman, the midwife most likely, barked suddenly. My new mother groaned loudly as she brought my new sibling into the world, only for it to immediately start crying.

 

“A boy! Congratulations, Trisha, you did well.” The midwife said as she, presumably, began cleaning my new brother.

 

“Let— Let me see them.” I heard Trisha sigh, exhausted.

 

One arm swap later and I’m being cradled in my new mothers arms. She… didn’t really feel like a mom, but then again all I have to go off is the horrid excuse of a human being that spawned me last time, so I suppose I wouldn’t really know what a mother is meant to feel like.

 

But  what made my hackles rise was the sense of forbidding I got when I looked at her face, blurry though it was. I knew this woman? Vaguely… But...

 

“And here’s your son.” The midwife announced, startling my thoughts away. “I hope you came prepared with two names and not just one! Hohenheim! Get in here and meet your kids!” She demanded.

 

Hohenheim… Hohenheim. Trisha. Sarah Rockbell. Pinako Rockbell, the midwife. The midwife who brought both Edward and Alphonse Elric into the world. Edward Elric, who would later _transmute his mother_ and join up with the military so he might have a chance at _getting his brother’s body back._

 

Edward Elric, who would become a State Alchemist, become the Fullmetal Alchemist.

 

Fullmetal Alchemist. An anime.

 

Oh. I see. I wasn’t reborn, this is just some kind of sick hell.

 

The door opened, revealing a man with blonde hair and gold eyes hidden behind glasses. “Trisha, are you alright?” He asked, concern rolling off him like a wave.

 

He rushed over, and noticed not one, but two bundles in her arms. “Trisha… you…” He breathed, in awe, I think.

 

She smiled at him, tiredly. “This is your firstborn, your daughter.” Mum said, looking at me. “And this,” She said, looking at my brother. “Is your second born, your son. What should we name our daughter?”

 

Hohenheim sat down next to the bed, eyes misty. “I… I think, Yda? Yda Elric.” He nearly whispered.

 

“Yda… Yda and Edward. It’s perfect!” Mum said, smiling. “Hello, Yda, Edward. Welcome to the world.”

 

It was too much, my father was Hohenheim, an immortal, a Philosopher's Stone, my mother would die before I was six years old, my twin would lose an arm and a leg and my youngest brother would lose his body.

 

And there was nothing I could do about it, was there? Why was my lot in life always to terrible? So heartbreaking?

 

Damned be my pride, because I bawled. Cried myself so much my new throat hurt and my eyes were swollen. So loudly that Ed started crying with me.

 

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

 

June 15th, 1903, Resembool

 

It didn’t take me long to figure out I could use my magic in this strange world. In fact, it worked better here, in this world, than it ever did back in my old one, most likely because there wasn’t anyone else to pull and drain on the aether, the magic. It’s overflowing here…

 

But that’s also a problem. I have to throttle my spells now instead of pulling on more! It’s a difficult change to cope with, alright?

 

Not that I can use it all that much with this weak, childish body… It’s inconvenient if nothing else!

 

But that’s not important right now, because…

 

“I don’t want the children to know about my body.”

 

Papa was leaving today.

 

It was so hard… Getting used to having a dad, I never knew my first father, and I don’t really want to know if that’s a good or bad thing, but Hohenheim…

 

He wasn’t perfect, I knew that much. He had no idea how to talk to most _adults_ , let alone children, not that _I_ was a child, he was very awkward and that really put Edward off, which meant it put Alphonse off too, because he so adored his big brother, but…

 

He tried! He tried to be a good dad, you just had to… throw yourself at him! Make him see you and once he did he remembered how to be a person again, how to smile and… and…

 

He remembered how to be happy, when he saw me.

 

But he was leaving and he wasn’t going to say goodbye and that hurt but I understood, it hurt him too, having to leave in the first place, an saying goodbye… that would just make it worse.

 

So I hid behind the stairs, and I watched Ed and Al stumble out of our room. I saw the look on Papa’s face, the one Ed would remember as a glare, but I saw the truth.

 

He was trying not to cry.

 

And then he was gone.

 

I hope he likes the chocolate I hid under his shirts.

 


	2. My Purpose Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My purpose in this world is clear, Edward and Alphonse will never know the full extent of the despair of this world, not if I can help it!

September 11th, 1903, Resembool

 

You know, everyone in the anime always said that Ed and Al were geniuses, one of a kind, and I always assumed they were exaggerating or something, but no.

 

I just watched a four year old transmute the friggin' floor on his  _ second  _ try.

 

And then there was the fact that they were able to even read the alchemy books in the first place because, apparently, while Amestrians  _ spoke  _ the language of my old country, of Mhach, they did not write it. They use a completely different writing system, so instead of a character assigned to a word or group of words, they use this strange ‘alphabet’ and rearrange the individual characters into different words.

 

And because of this, Ed seems to think he’s smarter than me, and while that might be true later down the road it isn’t true now!

 

“What are you three doing?” Mum asked, appearing in the doorway.

 

“We’re practicing alchemy!” Al supplied happily as he finished drawing his own array.

 

“Oh? Let me see.” Mum said, sitting on the floor next to Al. What Al produced wasn’t as good as Ed’s but you could clearly tell it was a horse, I was… a bit jealous at their talents, but I reminded myself that I could do the same and more, easily, if I could use my magic.

 

That day was still pretty far away, so I suppose I could settle with learning alchemy.

 

“Wow! That’s amazing, you two! Just like your father, my little alchemists.” She said, combing her fingers through Al’s hair. 

 

“And! Only me and Al can do it! Yda  _ still  _ can’t read the books!” Ed boasted proudly, and my hackles raised in response.

 

Yeah? Well, you can’t set things on fire with sheer will, so there! ...Well, I can’t either,  _ yet…  _ But that’s besides the point!

 

Outwardly, I sighed. I wish I could say this was new, and relatively it was, but ever since Papa left Ed’s turned into my biggest bully. It wasn’t so long ago that he followed my lead like a lost puppy, what ever happened to my sweet little twin?! Now all his attention is on Al, and Alphonse… he adores Ed, it’s almost like I don’t really exist to him. 

 

It hurts. A lot. 

 

But I push those feelings  _ down _ , as the corners of mum’s mouth turn down and her brow scrunches together. “Edward, be nice to your sister, there’s nothing wrong with the pace she’s learning at.” But Ed looked unimpressed. The  _ brat _ .

 

“Now, can my little alchemist’s but the floor back, I’d be pretty impressed.” Mum said, once more with a smile. 

 

Hearing that, my brother’s faces turned determined. “Okay, mom!”

* * *

 

September 17th, 1903, Resembool

 

I stare at myself in the reflection of my mother’s mirror, my hair held up in pigtails and my eyes sharp, sharper than any child's’ eyes are meant to be, I think. I, more than either of my brothers, take after our mother, and on it’s own, that would be fine, but…

 

With this blonde hair I look far too much like my first mother, I hate it. 

 

Once more of my magic comes in, I think I’ll turn it brown, or maybe red! Though, perhaps I don’t want to draw too much attention… We’ll see, I had plenty of time before then.

 

Speaking of magic...

 

It occurs to me that I may not be alone in this world, I mean, whoever said I was special? In reality, it’s more likely that I’m one of many rather than the exception. Of course, if that is the case then the next question would be how to go about locating others. 

 

Others that may not even be on my side.

 

But if I could find even one ally of magical talent in this world, then my mission will be… not easier, but, lighter? Less of a burden. I wouldn’t be alone on this quest, if I could find even one.

 

Which leads to my quandary, what even  _ is  _ my quest? I’ve already established that my minor healing skills will not stand against a plague, I could barely heal small cuts and bruises  _ before _ , and forget banishing a fever! Completely beyond me… I was,  _ am _ , a mage of destruction, healing was always the Amdapori’s realm, and I was no Amdapori.

 

So saving mum from the plague… is not an option. A part of me, the cold and calculating Third Archmagus of the Black City of Mhach, is glad of this, saving Trisha would end the story before it even began, and would hand the world over to the Dwarf in the Flask.

 

I would not allow this.

 

In all likeliness, I probably wouldn’t be able to stop my foolish little brothers from attempting human transmutation, either. The Edward Elric from the pages of a manga, from the screen of a television, had determination stronger than the pillars that supported Mhach’s foundation, and Alphonse… he would follow his brother to the pits of the seven hells without reservation. 

 

If it’s at all possible, I think the real deal is worse.

 

But could I live with myself if I just stood by passively while my little brothers destroy themselves? I love them, I love Edward, as hard-headed and selfish and cruel as he may be, and Alphonse, with his silence and averted gaze.

 

No, I couldn’t.

 

They… they could still become the heroes of the story without having to go through all that, right? Ed didn’t have to lose his arm and leg, Al didn’t have to lose his body! They didn’t have to walk through the fires of hell, heroes can be normal people.

 

I’ll hide Papa’s books, I’ll hide them in the attic, under the floorboards, my boys will never find them! They’ll never even know the possibility of human transmutation. And after mum’s gone, we’ll travel, I’ll take them to Izumi, they’ll learn all her alchemy, how to fight and how to survive… Maybe I’ll join them.

 

Then we’ll go to East City, by then I should be getting my magic back in force… I could probably mask my fire magic as alchemy, at least enough to get the great Flame Alchemist’s attention. Or something.

 

“Why such a serious face?” Mum asked, her hands on my shoulders and my heart in my stomach. When did she come in?!

 

“Momma! You scared me!” I pouted childishly, something that was surprisingly easier and, dare I say it, natural. 

 

Mum laughed. “I’m sorry, sweetling. I’ll be more careful next time. Now, why were you thinking about? It must be important if you’re concentrating so hard on it.” She asked as she began playing with my hair.

 

Aha! “Momma, I want a bun. I don’t like pigtails!” I said turning around to face her.

 

“A bun? I don’t know… you might not have enough hair for it. But we’ll see, turn around.” She said, her hands already pulling my hair out of the pigtails. She was deft with her fingers, and in a few twists I had a loose bun, with many fly aways, but it was actually really cute.

 

I spun around and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Thanks mum! I love it, I’m gonna go show Ed and Al!” And I was gone out the door.

 

My purpose was clear, the books would disappear tonight, even the ones from the top shelves, and I would start planning our escape from this town.

 

Edward and Alphonse would never know the full extent of the despair of this world, not if I could help it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to Kudos an comment if you liked it... or even if you didn't! But please keep it respectful, I'm always looking for polite, constructive criticism!


End file.
